


_c a t r a d o r a___o n e s h o t s_

by mothmaniscanon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Ship It, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Redemption, Season 1, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Oneshots to please the people.





	1. Table of Contents

-Meeting again

      (Adora is wandering the whispering woods and meets a familiar face) 

-All alone

      (A flashback to a memory wakes Catra up)

-Back where it all began

      (At the end of the war it is up to Adora to find a punishment suitable for Catra, but it's more like a punishment for Adora)

-I'm losing my mind

      (Modern AU -Catra can't take the boredom much longer as she tries to find Adora)

-Forgiveness

      (Time after time, Catra had fought against the rebellion and now she tries to fight for it)

-When we were young

      (When Adora and Catra wander through their memories in search for an exit, Adora finds the memory of Catras confession)

-Back together again

       (Catra comes to join the rebellion as a friend and Adora is thrilled)

-Winter snow can't hurt us

       (The snow is falling down quickly and it gives everyone the day off)

 


	2. Meeting again

 

Walking through the woods in the early morning, Adora wasn't prepared for a reunion. Although, it was dark out and being her inner clutz and tripped. 

Honestly, it wasn't the first time she'd tripped in these woods. She never had expected to have a landing pad. 

And that the landing pad was going to be her old friend.

"Ah! What the hell?" Adora got up as fast as she could. 

"Catra?"

Catra sighed and got up. "Yeah. . . What do you want?"

Adora was silent as she examined her old friend, "Nothing, I just- I didn't mean to land on you. I'm sorry." 

Catra looked at her and just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to run into Adora, but this was a result of getting lost. It wasn't the best result at the moment but what could she do? "What are you doing?"

Adora blinked at her for a second before responding, "I was getting some fresh air. What are you, uh, doing?" Adora looked ready to grab her sword any second now, guard definitely up, Catra decided to play it safe. "I was seeing if I could find anything of use in this area."

If we were being honest here Adora had only been getting some 'fresh air' because she was thinking too much about the Horde, Catra, and the war. Catra was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

They stood there in silence for a moment, neither knew what to say for a moment. The sun had started peeking out from behind the trees as it turned day. Catra sat down, for the time being, Adora leaned on her sword to examine Catra and what she was doing. 

"Hey, Cartra, uh, I'm going to leave, just, uh bye." Adora turned away, walking home.

Catra watched her back.

Once Adora was out of sight, Catra said, "Good-bye. . ."

 


	3. All Alone

_"Adora! Let's go outside for once." A young Catra practically begged._

_Adora just shook her head, "We'd get in trouble, let's just stay here." Adora plopped on there bed. "There can't be anything interesting out there anyway."_

_Catra groaned, "We never do anything fun anymore. We have done everything in this place. Twice!"_

_Adora giggled, "Calm down, we still have other options."_

_Catra raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I think we have. If you don't go I'll just go by myself."_

_"Don't leave me alone." Adora whined, "I need you. Everyone else doesn't like the same stuff we do."_

_"Nope. Sorry, Adora, I'm going."_

_"Please. I don't know what to do without you, you know I hate being all alone."_

 

 

Catra shot up from her bed. She stopped thinking for a moment. 

Adora wasn't here. She wouldn't miss her. Why would she? She has friends now. She isn't alone.

Looking around she saw faces that never were to nice to her. 

Looks like the tables have turned.

She laid down.

Now she was alone.

And even though she hated to ask, she worried.

Was Adora missing her?


	4. Back where it all began

"Adora, you knew her best you need to chose, what is the punishment best suited for her?"

"I- I don't know."

"If you don't decide I will."

"Yes. That makes sense. I think I know."

"'What is it?"

With a shaky breath, she spits out, "She needs to be restricted. Give her any type of area she can stay in as big or small as sees fit. Keep her there. Don't let her leave. She hates it. Maybe just brightmoon? Have guards watch over her. I really think that if she saw the lives of people here we wouldn't have a problem I swear."

"We shall try your way but if it fails we need to think of something else."

"Understood."

"Give her the room near yours, the one with the locked windows. We shall send guards to stay to watch her activities. You are in charge of overseeing her."

"Yes, Mam. Understood."

"Great, you are to be excused once you lead her and a pair of guards to watch over her and her room."

"Thank you, I'll be off."

Adora leaves the room and turns to face Catra, who had heard it all. "Follow me," She signaled Catra and two guards to follow her.

They walked in the quiet, to her new room.

"Here is where you'll be staying." Adora gestures to the room. Catra walks in. 

"And Catra?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, let this be a second chance for you."

Catra frowned, "Only time will tell."


	5. I'm losing my mind

**Modern AU**

 

All I heard was 'Blah blah blah' from the teacher's mouth, honestly, you'd think they would try not to be so boring. They act like they have no idea how boring and drawn out the classes are making at least me feel.

Then I actually start falling asleep and I know I have to get out of here. 

I just take the bathroom pass and book it. Once I'm out of sight of the room I pull my phone out and text Adora.

 

_Me: Meet me @ bathroom rn_

 

**_Adora-ble: Can't in class._ **

_Me: awwwwww come on plz?_

**_Adora-ble: Mmm_ **

**_For a bit._ **

**_Not long._ **

_Me: Yay!_

**_Adora-ble: You better not get me in any trouble._ **

**_Omw_ **

 

I reach the bathroom and she's already there waiting for me.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" 

She rolls her eyes and walks towards me and wraps her arms around my neck, "What's up? Why'd you need me?"

I smile, "Sorry babe, I was just bored and wanted some company." 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Be glad I love you otherwise I'd be so mad."

I smirked at her, "Well I'm so grateful that you love me."

I can't imagine a world where I'm not with her.


	6. Forgiveness

I watched her movements and I knew it would be hard. She was unsure of everything she was doing like she would destroy anything she touched. It concerned me. I knew she was trying her best, she didn't know what the rebellion was looking for in a fighter, although she believed the expectation wasn't the highest.

Then she got hurt. And she looked so upset.

Bow told her she would be fine and that she isn't the first one to get hurt on a mission like this.

I saw Glimmers face. At this point, she was still learning to trust Catra but I could see she understood what Catra was feeling.

"Catra?" I walked over there and sat next to her.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Catra sighed, "I'm sorry that was rude. . ."

"It's fine Catra, I noticed you've been trying really hard to make sure what you're doing is right. I know you may not admit that but I can tell," I smile "I know you better than anyone here. You are amazing at this. You're strong and smart. And I trust you."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"I'll always be there for you. Please don't forget that."

"Yeah, yeah." Catra joked, "Thanks Sappy-McGee"

"No problemo."


	7. When we were young

 

It was hard for both of them when walking through their old memories. It felt like a set up in a way. They just so happened to be in the same place at the same time, trying their hardest no to die and then life throws them this.

While Catra had been separated from Adora for that moment. Adora was on her own at the moment when she ran into a young Catra, she was about twelve and looked like a nervous wreck. And somehow something in her gut knew what memory this was. It pained her to the bone.

She had no choice, if this memory chooses to show itself there had to be a reason for it. 

"Adora!" Catras voice rang out in the same tone it had before such a long time ago. She could see her younger self look up and a look of curiosity showed itself as the young Adora had been hesitant to ask. "Adora, I know what I'm going to tell you may seem a little crazy but I think you should give me a chance and hear me out."

Young Adora just watched her, not aware of the intent of the situation.

"Adora I like you a lot. And, not just as a friend."

Young Adora just looked at her and stayed silent, "Catra, I don't think a relationship right now is the best idea. I'm sorry."

Catra face it was hurt her the most. Adora liked her but like most things, she prioritized the Horde over everything else. As the memory faded there stood the Adora from now, she was crying and didn't know what to say. She would like to think Catra might've considered joining the rebellion, they would've been together and not total enemies.

Then Catras voice, "Adora? Why are you crying? Calm down we need to find an exit."

Adora wiped up her tears.

This was the way things are with them and they were never going to change.


	8. Back together again.

"Adora!" Glimmer had burst into her room, "You need to wake up this is important! You might want to see this!"

"Huh? What's happening?" Adora's head popped out of her bed, to which Glimmer ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Catra is here and she wants to speak for us or something. I had to come to get you."

They raced out of Adora's room, running down the halls they had gotten looks from many people. They ran until they spotted bow outside the entrance hall where they met Bow.

"She is refusing to be touched but other than that, nothing else seems to be the problem." Bow informed the girls as they moved inside the hall. 

The sight of the situation was odd. Queen Angella was standing in front of the throne staring down at Catra.

"Queen Angella, I am here to pledge myself to the rebellion," Catra spoke, "I know that I have done terrible things against your war efforts but I am in need for a place to stay. I have recently learned the Hordes real plans for the planet and I am in distress. I have come to learn that you are able to take in those like me. I am sorry for what I've done but it can't be helped now. If you allow me peaceful refuge I will try to be of use to you in any way I can."

Catra seemed genuine. And concerned.

Queen Angella signaled the trio by the door to step forward. "Glimmer, Bow, Adora, what do you think."

Bow spoke first, "I think we should let her stay if she is telling the truth. She might really be helpful, and we'd have a trained experienced fighter on our side, and well, we've learned that that has been useful before."

Glimmer was a bit more hesitant, "It's just that I've seen what she has done. I honestly can't tell if she's telling the truth or not, if she is I think it's fine but she might not be and yeah. I don't know."

Adora was silent for a moment, her eyes focused on Catra, "I think she's telling the truth if she wasn't then she would've rolled her eyes by now when she thinks no one is watching. She would've been coming here more discreetly to talk to you. I hope that what she says is true and I hope that I won't regret saying this but we need to keep her here. . ."

With that deciding vote, Queen Angella agreed to keep Catra as long as she has some type of chaperone until she truly proves her self. 


	9. Winter snow can't hurt us

The snow was falling down quickly, Catra heard that it was going to be a blizzard. And so it was.

The ended up trapped inside Madame Razz's home with Bow and Glimmer. The had all gathered blankets of some sort and collected against the fire as Madame Razz ranted about snow. Adora and Catra snuggled close just as they used to on cold nights in the Horde, that Catra remembers so clearly. 

It felt like they were finally together and on the same page, for the first time. Catra looked outside to the snow. She's never like the cold watery feel of it, so she found it funny that even though she hated the snow ever so much, at this moment as she was snuggled up with Adora she was grateful for it. 

She knew that she was safe. And to that she was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. If you liked this I have other works in the making as well as. . .  
> Voltron (3)  
> Lockwood & Co. (2)  
> Assassination Classroom (1)  
> Sally Face (1)  
> Steven Universe (1)  
> The Dragon Prince (1)
> 
> Again thank you for reading if you have any suggestion for future works please comment below or message me on Wattpad @mothmaniscanon


End file.
